The Other Side of Things
by Crazybird101
Summary: When a sudden reset wipes catches everyone by surprise, a confused and heartbroken Frisk is brought back to the pile of golden flowers within Mt. Ebott. But something is admist in the Underground. Not only does Flowey not greet them, he also remembers the previous timeline they came from. And red flags start to rise when a confused Toriel stumbles out of the Ruins... W.I.P


**Warning:**

 **Undertale AU...**

 **MAJOR OOCNESS**

 **Gender Neutral Frisk**

 **Slow updates (likely)**

 **Headcanons (some original)**

 **Possible typos / writing errors**

 **That's it :/**

 **All recognizable characters and locations belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Flames or complaints will be used to cook Papyrus's spaghetti.**

 **X.X**

 _ **Why does a human SOUL continue to exist out of physical form? Why is a Boss Monster's soul capable of existing after death for a short time?**_

 _ **The human body serves as a physical source of protection, like a suit of armor, for the human SOUL. But their SOUL is only a fraction of itself, while a monsters is a whole. Without their physical suit of armor, the human soul is left vulnerable and defenseless - a consequential downside to their stubborn persistence.**_

 _ **A question has been tugging at my thoughts as of late...**_

 _ **Can a monsters SOUL be saved?**_

 _ **Through transfer, can the SOUL be capable of surviving within a body that isn't its own?**_

 _ **Or rather the essence - the blueprints of what makes a human and monster who they are - adapting to a new suit of armor. Would they still be the same despite the change in body?**_

 _ **I wonder...**_

...

Feeling the soft surface of petals brushing their face stirs the fallen child from their sleep. Their eyelids open reluctantly, vision fogged by sleep. After several slow, tired blinks, the fallen child's eyes finally open to a blurry mess of smudged colors, fondly reminding them of a painting they did in First grade at Art.

"Mom?" they mumble under their breath, rubbing the sleep from their eyes as they sit up. Breathing through their nose they expect to be greeted with the welcoming scent of butterscotch and lingering cinnamon in the air of their home. But instead of their mom's famous Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, they were met with a strong stench of musk that finally wakes them up. The smudged colors of yellow, green, brown, and many others, began to take shape. A pile of golden flowers, rocky walls decorated in thick green vines, and the light from the early morning sun shining down on them through the gaping jagged hole like a spotlight.

"Oh no..." the child whispered to themselves as they took in their surroundings while grasping fistfuls of their chocolate brown hair. "Oh no no no no no no no no. This can't be happening. This CAN'T be HAPPENING." A wave of dizziness strikes them as they wobbly get to their feet, almost making themself fall over in the process. Looking around their environment, the child's worse fears began to grow. "C-calm down, Frisk. It's probably just another bad dream." they tell themself, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Y-yeah. Bad dream. I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up in my bed like I always do with mom coming in to check on me, and Flowey yelling at us for waking him."

Assured, the young child pulls back the right sleeve of their striped shirt, exposing some light tan skin. They give the tender patch a quick pinch, wincing at the sharp pain that felt terrifyingly real. They pinch the same spot again, thinking they didn't do it hard enough. They let out a sharp yelp as a result, hissing as they began rubbing the sore red spot.

Suddenly, a voice called from the darkness. The child spun around in its direction, instantly recognizing the concerned tone. They don't bother to call back. Instead, they began to run to the growing calls, pumping their legs as fast as they could until they reached the familiar pair of open double doors to the Underground. Perked on a small patch of grass in the darkness, under a single beam of light that was leaking in through a crack on the rocky ceiling, was a golden flower. But this one wasn't like the others that caught their fall.

This one had a face, a very worried one that quickly changed to surprise and relief when they saw the panting human slowly make their way up to them. "Frisk! Why didn't you reply when I called you?" The flower, looking close to tears, scowled up at the child.

Frisk looks down at them apologetically. "I-I'm sorry Flowey." Frisk stuttered, still a bit shaken by the surprise reset. "B-but do you know what's going on? Why has everything reset?!"

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same damn thing." the flower snorted, rolling their eyes at them. "But seriously, though. Did _you_ press the reset button?"

"No!" the child cried, frantically shaking their head. "I promised Sans there would be no more resets! We were all living so happily on the surface, reseting didn't even cross my mind once." Frisk felt a tear roll down their cheek when happy memories of the surface came rushing back at that moment.

Toriel finally became the teacher and mother she wanted to be, and was even thinking about spending time with Asgore, who became the school gardener, to try and work things out between them - maybe even rekindle their relationship. Sans was still Sans, who worked odd jobs here and there. Papyrus had gotten his red car with the money he earned from working as a chef at a local restaurant. His cooking skills...were still a work in progress. Undyne and Alphys were a happy couple doing whatever nerdy anime-loving couples did. Undyne enrolled in the police academy not long after moving to the surface; her quench for bringing justice and peace didn't stop with the Royal Guard disbanding. And Alphys was there supporting her every step of the way, often writing fanfictions during her free time of "Officer Undyne" coming to her rescue. Mettaton became the star of his own show that quickly developed a fan base of adolescent girls with nothing better to do with their lives. But hey, he didn't mind it one bit.

Flowey didn't come into the picture until later, when Frisk came to retrieve him from the Underground after convincing their friends to let him live on the surface, too. Having a potted, closet Tsundere flower, who cursed and yelled at anyone or anything, and threw a fit when things didn't go his way, made for an interesting roommate. But it was something they all grew to tolerate, and Flowey soon integrated to life on the surface surrounded by friends.

Why did all that have to be taken away so soon? It was making it seem that all that effort to give everyone their happy ending was in vain. They can always get that ending again, but it would mean that they'd have to go through the work of befriending everyone and avoiding death, particularly from Undyne. But that didn't worry Frisk at the moment.

Flowey frowns at them in confusion, brows tightly furrowed in thought. "So if _you_ didn't reset everything, then who did? And don't look at me. I don't have that kind of power anymore."

"I-I don't know anyone else who has that power." Frisk said. "I'm just as confused as you are. Is it possible for anybody to use the reset button?"

"HA! You wish. No one even knows about the existence of the reset button, _OR_ the previous timelines."

"Except Sans..." Frisk chimed in, and Flowey rolls his eyes.

"Except that lazy bonehead."

Frisk managed to smile a small smile, but dropped it when a thought suddenly crossed their mind. "Wait..." they said, tilting their head at Flowey. "How are you able to remember the previous timeline?"

Flowey stared at them for a moment. "Well..." he starts off confident. "I- uhh... G-good question." His eyes slowly widen in realization. "I-I didn't realize I do until you mentioned it. O-oh, God. Something isn't right about this. I-I should be greeting you right now! A-and shooting my 'Friendliness Pellets' at you. And-" The entire stem of his body quivered with an uncharacteristic fear Frisk has never seen from him. This wasn't the "worried" kind of fear whenever something happened to them. This was full on terror. And if this continued, Frisk thought his fragile body might snap in two from all the stress.

"H-hey. Stop shaking like that, Flowey. You're going to hurt yourself if you continue stressing out over this." Frisk said as they kneel in front of the flower, using their hand to gingerly pat his head to try and calm him. "W-we'll figure this out one way or another. But right now we should get ready for when mom shows up."

 _Which should be about now..._

"W-wait." Flowey stammers, slowly looking up at them. "You're not thinking of taking me with you...right?"

Frisk smiles down at him. "I didn't think of doing that until you mentioned it. In fact..." They clap their hands together and grin, sending a shiver of fear down Flowey's stem. "Unless you plan on trying to steal the souls again..." they add softly after seeing the disturbed look on his face.

"Well, I don't know how else we're going to break the barrier." Flowey smiles bitterly at the fact. "As Asriel, I was strong enough to break the barrier. So unless you wanna donate your SOUL to charity, then it's best I do what I always did: follow you around and steal the souls."

Frisk frowned at the thought. "A-are you sure it has to be this way?" they ask, sounding disappointed that their Tsundere friend wouldn't come along. "You're still you from the previous timeline, Flowey. There's no need to follow the rules anymore."

Flowey let out a long sigh. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Frisk." he says seriously. "Do you have any idea what the consequences might be if we don't follow the rules? Me remembering the previous timeline is already a red flag."

"That's why we need to stick together!" Frisk protests. "Some rules are meant to be broken anyway, Flowey. Maybe if we work together, we can-"

"F-Frisk?"

Human and monster freeze at the sound of the voice, and slowly turned in its direction. A slightly dazed goat woman stumbled out of the ruins looking rather lost and confused. And then staring back at them with wide eyes. Frisk didn't know whether or not to respond. It already worried them that she didn't send Flowey flying with a magical fireball.

"Oh, Frisk." Toriel breathed, "Is that really you? And Flowey, too?"

"I-I..." Frisk struggled to find their voice. Everything was happening all at once that they were sure their brain was going to be fried by the end. "T-Tor... m-mommy?"

Toriel froze, her face seemingly changing into a paler shade of white. "N-no. I-I'm not Tori, Frisk. I-I'm Asgore. Asgore!" she exclaims, resting a stiff paw over her chest.

What?!

Tbc(?)

 **X.X**

 **...hOI. I'm croozyberd. And I have no idea what I'm doing here XD**

 **This was all written at one in the morning, and I should have been sleeping for my college classes, but I NEEDED to get this done!**

 **And I should probably explain the concept of this AU, too. As you can probably guess, something has happened to the timeline, and everything isn't what it seems. Apparently some malicious entity was strong enough to not just do a reset, but change some things within the game. Without giving too much away, Frisk, Flowey, the skelebros, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton, aaaaall have their memories of the previous timeline. And not only that, but some switch ups has happened between them as well! Unlike the UnderSwap and SwapTale AUs, our friends have switched bodies! :D Meaning that their mind and SOULS now inhabit the body of another. They still sound the same, look the same, but their personalities are different. Flowey and Frisk and the other monsters are spared 'cause A: Flowey has no soul, and B: Frisk is the protagonist! At least in this AU/Timeline. And C. Only Boss Monsters have had their bodies switched.**

 **How did this happened? Why did this happened? Who did it? That will all be explained in future chapters if I decide to continue. At the moment I'm currently working on another fic that NEEDS. TO GET. RESOLVED. While that is happening, I'll try to work out a outline for this fic in case I do continue. So no promises**

 **...**

 **Yeah... Undertale... heh...**


End file.
